Returning Home
by illislune
Summary: Looking for an escape from Seattle, his family, and Tanya, Edward takes to the road in hopes of clearing his thoughts. What happens when this unplanned trip takes him towards Forks? Where will Edward's path lead him? A/H A/U. ExB pairing. EPOV
1. Chapter 1: The Drive

A/N: Had a sudden urge to write. I was going for a one shot, but it ended up being quite long, so I decided to split it up.

Summary: Looking for an escape from Seattle, Edward takes to the highway in hopes of clearing out his thoughts. What happens when this unplanned trip takes him back towards Forks? Where does Edward's path take him to? A/H A/U Written as an EPOV.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Drive**

This past week was hectic. Rose and Emmett had welcomed their first daughter into the world. A beautiful baby girl, and everyone couldn't be happier for them. Esme and Carlisle cooed at the little girl, bursting with pride for their granddaughter. Alice and Jasper stood on the side, content. They were happily planning their wedding. You could feel the love from all the happy couples gathered at the hospital to congratulate Rose and Emmett. Everyone that is, but me.

It wasn't that I was single. I had been seeing Tanya for awhile, but I couldn't help shake off the feeling that there was something lacking in our relationship. I had always wanted to fall in love. I wanted to find the love I could see in Carlisle's eyes for Esme, the love that you could see in the playful banter between Emmett and Rose, and the love that you see in the loving glances between Jasper and Alice. That's why I couldn't help but feel the dread that caused me to shiver when Tanya, standing alongside my family watching them coo over the newest Cullen member, whispered to me, "I can't wait till all of this will be ours."

I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never been afraid of commitment. I had always wanted a family. But when it came to Tanya, I couldn't find it in me. I could not imagine being engaged to her. I couldn't imagine being married to. And most of all, I couldn't see us as a family.

Maybe I was just getting ahead of myself. No one is absolutely certain about their relationships. I figured I just needed to clear my head, and spend some time away from everything. I had been stuck in Seattle for too long. I needed some space to think, away from my family, more importantly - away from Tanya. I figured that once I had some time alone, I would realize my love for Tanya, and that I would be ready to take the next step.

That is probably why I found myself driving back to Forks, Washington. I didn't plan on heading to Forks, until I realized that I was driving on that familiar road that was taking me back home. Home.

Why did I consider Forks home? Our family had moved from away from Forks years ago. After we – Emmett, Alice and I – had graduated from high school, our family had picked up and relocated to Seattle. Carlisle and Esme had moved when Carlisle was offered a job at Seattle that was too good to turn down. Since then, we had never gone back to Forks. This would be the first time in seven years that I would be back – and yet, Forks felt like home more than Seattle ever would.

It was close to 8:30pm by the time I reached Port Angeles. I hadn't eaten lunch before I took off, so I decided to grab dinner before heading to a hotel to stay for the night. I figured Port Angeles would be a good place to stay the night since there really was nothing in Forks. I wouldn't have had a place to stay, seeing as we had sold our house.

I pulled up to the curb and looked at the sign. La Bella Italia. It had been so long since I've eaten here. The last time I was here was… that's right, the last time I was here was over seven years ago, when I had brought _her_ here on a date. My Bella.

Bella. _My_ beautiful Bella. She had been my everything. Her whole being had me entranced, from her beautiful mahogany locks to the warm, chocolate-brown eyes and her beautiful kissable lips. I was always known to be the charmer in high school, but Bella had been the one that charmed me. From the moment she first spoke, she had me. That beautiful voice and her wondrous laughter. Even her constant tripping and clumsy nature made her all the more endearing in my eyes.

I couldn't help but frown, as I sat in the booth alone, reminiscing. When did it happen? How did we drift apart? It had been so long ago, all the details felt fuzzy to me. All of my family had thought we were made for each other. Alice had always told me that only Bella truly brought me to life, and she had been devastated when things didn't work out. Alice wouldn't talk to me for months after, but I never really knew why she seemed to think I was to blame. I had tried so hard not to think about that time, it was too painful.

I ate quickly, not wanting to stay too long. The memories of Bella were being brought back in full force as I sat in the restaurant. Her heartbreaking smile and the way she would bite her lower lip when she was nervous. I paid my bill, leaving a hefty tip before sprinting out the door. Port Angeles really hadn't changed that much, and was easily checked into the hotel. After all, no one really ever came here – the town was literally in the middle of nowhere.

It still felt early, so I decided to walk around Port Angeles and explore. I walked towards the promenade and surveyed my surroundings. It was a quiet night, but there were a few couples and families wandering around because it was the beginning of the weekend. I noticed a new bookstore that I hadn't seen before, and decided to scope out the place. It had been awhile since I had last gone to a bookstore.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like what you've read so far. Just 4 chapters and an epilogue to go~


	2. Chapter 2: My Darcy

A/N: Recap - Edward has escaped from Seattle, his family, and Tanya. He decides to take to the road to try and clear his doubts of commitment towards Tanya, but instead finds himself heading in the direction of Forks. After reaching Port Angeles, Edward stumbles across a new bookstore, and decides to scope it out.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Darcy**

I entered the store and was immediately surrounded by the smell distinct of books. But there was something else, a sweet floral smell mixed with the smell of coffee. The smell brought me immediate comfort and a feeling of warmth. I saw a young boy working the register at the front, but didn't notice anyone else in the store. As I walked down the aisles, scanning the books on the shelves, I found myself standing in front of the classics. Pride and Prejudice. Sense and Sensibility. Wuthering Heights.

They were all good books. Good books that were Bella's favorites. I remembered how I had surprised her one Christmas with restored early edition of Pride and Prejudice. She had joked that I was better than Mr. Darcy, because I was hers and hers alone. She had looked adorable when she blushed as she read the inscription I wrote inside the cover.

_To My Dearest Bella,_

_I wish for you to be my Elizabeth, always._

_Your Mr. Darcy,_

_Edward_

I heard a bell ring, signaling the door open, but didn't bother to look up and see who had entered. My eyes were fixated on the copy of Pride and Prejudice on the shelf. It had been years since I had sat down and simply read book. Tanya didn't share my interest in books, and we spent most of our dates going to the movies or lounging around Seattle hotspots.

I didn't realize just how much I had missed spending time just sitting around and reading a good book. The fun memories of Bella and I sitting cross-legged in the living room reading books seemed like a lifetime away.

"Can I help you find anything?" My thoughts were interrupted by the voice.

I turned and looked into the warmest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Um, n- no. Thanks. I was just looking around." I found myself stuttering. The young girl reminded me so much of Bella, but when I looked closer, I could see the differences. The young girl was shorter than Bella, and had more of an oval face. She had a beautiful voice, but it still held the hint of youth.

"Alright then. My name is Carlie. Let me know if you need anything."

I watched her as she glided back to the front, towards the young boy at the register. I watched at how the boy's face lit up as Carlie approached him. A goofy smile plastered his face as she began to engage him in a conversation, talking animatedly about the book he had been reading.

I looked back down at the book, and was surprised at the feeling of disappointment that washed over me. For a moment, I had hoped that Carlie was Bella. I hadn't seen her since I left Forks. Seven years suddenly seemed too long of an absence. Why hadn't I ever visited Bella? Even if we were no longer together, we had been so close. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I wandered around the bookstore for a bit longer, before deciding it was about time to go. As I headed towards the front of the store, I heard Carlie shouting at her phone.

"Oh God! What happened? Is she all right? Why is she in the hospital?" She seemed so distressed, that I paused to listen, "Oh, okay. I'll be right there. Oh no, wait. I didn't drive today. She was supposed to pick me up later. No, I can't. Jake is closing up shop, but that isn't for another half an hour. Quil borrowed Jake's car, and he won't be back till later."

Carlie seemed so distressed. I didn't like to see her frown. It made me think of Bella when she used to frown, and gave the urge to wipe the frown off her face. I made a split decision, and walked up to Carlie.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Did you need a ride somewhere? I'd be happy to help you."

Carlie looked at me, and seemed to ponder whether I was sincere in my offer or if I was a creep trying to pull some funny business, but whatever she saw in my face must have put her at ease.

"All right, that would be a lot of help actually. Are you sure you don't mind, um…"

"Edward. Dr. Edward Cullen, actually. I work in a hospital at Seattle."

"Thanks, Edward. I'll just tell Jake and grab my things." With that, she rushed into the back of the store into the employee's room, and grabbed her stuff.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes chapter 2! Did you expect Carlie to have been Bella? I was contemplating making Carlie a relative of Bella's, but I've decided against it. They just happen to have some similar features. Btw, if you haven't realized, Carlie is basically Renesemee's character, but the first name was too long, so I went with the middle name instead. Read on~


	3. Chapter 3: Room 312

A/N: And now we reach the hospital! I'm assuming Port Angeles is big enough to have its own hospital, and that Forks Hospital would've been too far away!**  


* * *

Chapter 3: Room 312**

Before long, we were driving towards Port Angeles Hospital. I didn't need directions because Carlisle had often worked volunteer shifts here back when we lived in Forks. Carlie chatted animatedly about her friend who was in the hospital – apparently she was a major klutz and was a regular down at the hospital. Even though Carlie remained upbeat, you could tell that she was genuinely concerned for her friend.

When we strolled through the hospital doors, the nurse smiled at Carlie, and pointed towards her right, saying "Room 312." I guess Carlie wasn't joking about her friend being a regular. I really didn't want to intrude, so I hung around outside while Carlie went in to check up on her friend. I overheard the doctor inside explaining the accident, but it seemed like it was nothing major, just a sprained ankle. The door opened, and Carlie stuck her head out, motioning me to come inside. I hesitated at the door, looking at the floor, before stepping in. That was when I saw her. There, in the hospital bed, was Bella.

She hadn't noticed me yet, because she was still talking to the doctor, so my eyes greedily took in her form. She had become even more beautiful over the seven years. Her voice sounded like a beautiful melody that sung straight to me heart. She still had the beautiful mahogany locks, that framed her heart-shaped face, and her creamy complexion was flushed with her delicious blush.

I didn't want to interrupt, but I desperately wanted to look into her eyes. Almost as if she heard my prayer, Bella turned to look in my direction. I was immediately drowning in those chocolate pools, eyes full of depth. I heard her sharp intake of breath, and roughly exhaled my own. I hadn't realized that I had been holding in my breath. Suddenly, I had so many questions that I wanted to ask her. How was she doing? What had she been up to over the years? What did she do? Who did she live with? Was she married?

The last thought brought a wave of panic over me. What if she was married? She wasn't mine anymore. My gaze flickered to her ring finger, and I noticed that she was indeed wearing a band, but I couldn't see the band clearly from the distance between us.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the doctor clear his throat.

"Well then Bella, I'll have Carlie help with the discharge papers, so you can head out for the night. Don't strain your ankle too much."

Apparently the silent exchange between Bella and I had not been lost on Carlie. She looked curiously between the two of us.

"Bella, this is Edward. He was nice enough to give me a ride here. I assume you guys know each other?"

Bella nodded, but didn't say a word.

"Great, well if you don't mind Edward, could you keep Bella company while I get the papers sorted?"

I looked down at Carlie, and was surprised to hear myself speak, "Sure Carlie, take your time."

And then we were alone in the room. I looked back at Bella, but she quickly averted her gaze, staring at the hospital walls as if the walls were a work of art.

I cleared my throat, and shifted my weight, feeling the awkwardness. "Hello, Bella. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has." She still didn't look towards me.

"How have you been? I didn't know you were still in the area."

"I moved up to Port Angeles a couple of years ago. Opened up a bookstore."

"Oh, I didn't know that was your store," I trailed off. I didn't know what else to say, "It has a good selection of books."

I sounded so lame. There were so many things I had wanted to ask her, but I was terrified now that I had the chance. Bella still wouldn't look at me to acknowledge my presence, but I noticed she was breathing heavily.

"Are you hurt, Bella?"

"No, no. Why do you ask?" She finally returned her gaze to me.

"You just seem to be breathing heavily, that's all."

"Edward, why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been back in town in… in six, seven years?"

"I just needed a break, and ended up back here."

"Oh. What did you need a break from?"

I panicked. For some reason, I did not want to mention Tanya to Bella.

"I uh, I guess I was just feeling a little stressed. That's all."

"Oh."

"I finished Med school. I started my residency at a hospital down in Seattle."

"Congratulations. I always knew you had it in you."

"Thanks. How about you? I feel like I don't know anything that's happened to you after high school." I hoped Bella didn't notice the nervousness in my voice.

"Nothing really. I went to college and majored in English Literature. But Charlie's health took a turn for the worse, so I came back to be closer to him, and ended up opening a bookstore." She paused, and silence filled the room. I could feel the tension – there was just too much that hadn't been said between us.

"Edward, Bella." Carlie popped her head in, "The papers are all signed, so we can leave whenever. Edward, would you mind dropping Bella off at her apartment? She can't exactly drive in her condition and I don't think she should be venturing up the stairs to her apartment in her condition either."

"Sure, no problem." I was secretly happy, because I would be taking Bella back to her apartment. I wanted to see where she lived, I wanted to know more about her life.

"Great, let's go." Carlie said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

A/N: I guess in some ways Carlie is a bit like Alice, except she's not as pushy in her match making. Well, at least Bella's finally appeared. moving on to Chapter 4~


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee and Sugar

A/N: Edward, Bella and Carlie have left the hospital. Things are beginning to wind up to the end. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Coffee and sugar**

I dropped off Carlie at her place, before driving Bella home. We drove in silence, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. I had always enjoyed the fact that Bella and I didn't need to fill our time together with mindless chatter, but this time was different – there was so much electricity charged in the air, and I felt that the silence between us held more meaning than usual.

When we pulled up at Bella's apartment building, I insisted on helping her up to her door. She lived on the top floor of the three-story building, and before she could resist, I scooped her up and carried her bridal-style up the stairs. Having Bella in my arms again felt so right, and I couldn't help myself when I breathed in her scent. It brought back a wave of nostalgia – that beautiful scent of strawberries and freesias. I was saddened when I had to let her down once we reached her door.

We stood there awkwardly, after Bella had opened her door. I didn't want to just turn around and leave, but I had to wait to see if Bella would invite me in.

"Do you want to come in?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I'd like that."

She gave me a small nod, and I followed her in, closing the door behind us. The apartment was modest, with few decorations. It was a small one-bedroom, with a cozy living room and kitchen. Bella gestured for me to sit on the couch, while she hobbled around the kitchen. I sat down and took in the room. It was simple but had that warm homely feeling, and the decorations were distinctly Bella. I didn't notice her sit in the chair next to me until she placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"You remembered."

"Yeah, you still like your coffee black with a teaspoon of sugar, right?" Her voice seemed a little strained.

I looked up into her eyes, and flashed her favorite smile – the crooked grin. "Yeah, thanks."

She nodded, and took a sip from her cup. We sat there in silence, drinking in each other's company.

"Bella," I started, "Bella, what happened?" She knew what I meant. There was no need to elaborate.

"Do you honestly not remember?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Bella, I honestly don't. I just knew that after I left we never talked again. Bella, I missed you."

Her body tensed. I froze, wondering if I had said the wrong thing. Her eyes flashed with what I thought seemed to be pain, but she quickly looked away.

"Edward, it was a long time ago. Let's not bring it up."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just don't understand how we ended up like this. We were always so close."

"You chose this, Edward. Not me."

"What do you mean?" I was genuinely confused. I don't remember having ignored Bella, ever.

"You left, and you didn't want me to call you anymore," her voice cracked with emotion, "You didn't want me anymore."

I inhaled sharply. How could I not have wanted Bella? Bella had been my everything. "That can't be right. There will never be a time when I wouldn't have wanted your company."

"No, Edward. You didn't. Back then, you wanted me to stay in Washington, you wanted me to move in with you. Do you remember? You asked me to marry you, but we were both so young. We had just graduated high school, and I wasn't ready. You gave me the ring, and promised you would call, but you never did. Edward," she sighed, "I was waiting for your call."

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist leaving it as a cliffhanger. No worries, all your questions are answered in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Returning Home

A/N: The last chapter was left off with Bella telling Edward "I was waiting for your call." Finally, the answer to the mystery of their split.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Returning Home**

Her words came tumbling down on me. She waited for my call? I racked my brain trying to remember. I glanced up at her, and the memories flowed back to me.

We had just graduated, and were going off to college. Bella had offers from University of Washington, Arizona and Alaska. I had been desperate for Bella to stay with me, and had pleaded for her to come with me to Washington, but she had been really interested in the program offered in Arizona. I came up with the plan to ask her to marry me, to make our relationship official, because deep down I was afraid that she would forget me if she left to Arizona.

I had the whole night planned out, taking her to a fancy restaurant, and serenading her with her lullaby, before sliding down to one knee to ask her that single question. I had been so certain of the future, a future I had planned with no one but Bella. But the night did not turn out as I had planned. She did not say yes. Given, she did not refuse, but she said it was too early, and she wanted us to wait till we were more mature. She talked about her parent's failed marriage, and how she wanted us to be settled and certain of our choices. But her words had been lost on me. All I had heard was her rejection. She had said no. I vaguely remembered telling her to keep the ring, because I could not bear to think of anyone but her wearing it, and then I had promised we would talk – that I would call her later. Then I left.

I looked back up at Bella, and saw the hurt, the sadness in her eyes. She was unhappy, I had been the cause of that. I had brought her pain. After that night, I couldn't bear to talk to Bella, knowing she did not accept my proposal. All I could think of was that she didn't want to be with me, and I didn't want to bring her any more pain than I already had. I didn't want her to feel obligated to care for me, because she had always been a compassionate person. I had taken her rejection literally, and had cut off our ties because I thought my presence caused her pain. My own stupidity had drove us apart. And all this time, she had been waiting for me to call.

I tried to find my voice. I needed her to know – to know that I still cared, that I still loved her.

"Bella, I.."

"It's fine, Edward. It was a long time ago."

"No, Bella, I need to talk to you about this. I was stupid and foolish. I should've called you, but I thought it would just bring you pain. I didn't understand your reasons then, but I do now. We were both so young. I was rushing everything because I was terrified you wouldn't be mine once you left. I wanted to solidify what we had, but you were right. We weren't ready." I paused, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry – I'm sorry it's taken me so long to give you this apology." I smiled wistfully at her.

"Edward, why are you here? Why are you here in Port Angeles? Why after all this time did you come back?"

"I needed to be here. I needed to come home."

"Home? Why is this home?"

"Because…" I was at a loss of words. I thought about it, before the truth dawned on me. I realized why Forks still felt like home to me. "Bella, Forks is home because you are here. Forks is home to me because this is where we had all our memories. No, that's not right. It isn't that Forks is home. Home is wherever you are." I stared straight into her eyes, as I watched different emotions flash across. Sadness, pain, hurt, hope – and love?

She was my epiphany. I knew why I couldn't bring myself to commit to Tanya. I was still in love with Bella. Bella was my everything – all my plans for the future, they had been plans I had made to be with Bella. Without her, everything else was meaningless. I just didn't know if I was seven years too late.

I watched Bella as she struggled with herself, as if she was having an internal debate. That's when I remembered the ring. She wasn't mine. She was already taken. I felt like such a fool.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was out of line. I shouldn't have said that." I began to stand, "I won't cause you any more trouble, especially since you're already taken." I gestured to her ring finger. "It was good to see you though. And, please. Please take better care of yourself."

I started towards the door, but I felt her hand grab my wrist.

"Edward." My breath hitched. Her voice sounded as if she longed for me, and I felt the faint flicker of hope burst in me.

"Edward," she began again, "I'm not taken."

I turned to look at her, confusion written clear on my face. She shook her head at me as she chuckled quietly.

"Look closer." She held out her hand to me. The ring that adorned her ring finger was a thin silver band that had a single blue sapphire adorned with diamonds on either side. It was the ring that I had proposed with that night. It was the ring I had given to Bella.

"You kept it." I couldn't contain the awe and excitement from my voice.

"I told you. I waited." She stated.

I looked back up to her face, into those beautiful brown eyes. I had to know. I had to ask.

"Bella… am I too late?"

Her eyes burned with intensity. Her reply was almost a whisper, "Never."

I couldn't stop myself from grinning. I had found my true happiness. I had finally returned home.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did. There's only the epilogue left. Please give me reviews! I'd like to hear what you all thought of the story.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

A/N: This is the end! Hope you've liked the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Epilogue**

It had been seven months since my impromptu escape to Forks. I had stayed the night at Bella's, talking with her, and we filled each other in with what we had missed in each other's over the years. The next day I drove back to Seattle. By the end of the week I had broken things off with Tanya. It was difficult, and there was name calling, but I took it all. I deserved it.

Bella and I decided to take things slow. We would talk on the phone, and send each other packages – little gifts – to reacquaint ourselves. Seven years had been a long time, and we were in no rush. Why would we? We had all the time in the world. We had forever.

Every other weekend, I would drive to Port Angeles to see my beautiful Bella. I ended up seeing a lot of Carlie and Jake too. I learned that Carlie and Jake went to Forks High, and that they planned on traveling the world together once they graduated. They reminded me of Bella and I – they were young and in love, and you could clearly tell they were two halves of one whole. After two weeks, I asked Bella to be my girlfriend. And she said yes.

A month later, I brought Bella to a family dinner. Alice was absolutely ecstatic to find out that we were back together. I had nothing to say when Alice chided me that I should have taken her advice and called Bella all those years back, but Bella, my angel, saved me by telling Alice none of it mattered anymore. We were together now. And I knew in my heart that we would never again be apart.

Since then, Bella and I had discussed our plans. I wanted to be able to see her more than just on the weekends, and so we considered our options, only this time we were making our decisions together. Now, seven months to the day we were reunited, I was ready to ask the important question. Today I would ask her to marry me.

I looked down at the angel that lay next to me on the bed. She was so peaceful asleep. The first engagement ring I had bought her from all those years ago was still on her finger. When I had asked about it, she shrugged her shoulders. She said, "I wouldn't have worn any other ring anyways." I looked at the silver band. Back then, I had engraved on the inside of the band 'Always'. I truly meant it, because my heart would always be Bella's. I was excited, because this morning I would be giving the second half of my promise. Inside the new band, I had engraved a second message. The new ring was designed to complement the original band, so that it would look like both was meant to be worn as one ring.

I kissed her gently till I felt her stir. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the light, before turning to look at me.

"Good morning." She smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, love." I gazed at her, my eyes full of adoration.

"Bella, love. I have loved you since I first day I lay eyes on you nine years ago. You gave me the two happiest years of my life when I called you my girlfriend, and you have blessed me with once more with the happiest seven months of my life. I will love you forever more, and if I am was to be Mr. Darcy, then I will only wish for you to be my Elizabeth. I was ready seven years ago, and I am ready now. Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, be my wife?" I held in my breath. I knew I was ready, and I felt that _we_ were ready now. We weren't the young insecure adults we had been seven years ago, but doubt was still eating away at the back of my mind.

She looked at me, her eyes searching my face, before her beautiful smile broke out on her face.

"Yes. I… No, _We_ are ready. Yes. Yes a hundred thousand times. Yes, I want to be your wife."

Before she could say more, I crashed my lips against hers. I kissed her with the passion and love I held for her, and the gratitude I felt for her finally granting this last wish. Once we broke apart, I brought out the second band, handing it to her to look at.

"Look on the inside," I whispered into her ear.

She twisted the ring to see the engraving. _Yours Always_. I smiled, as I saw her eyes water with emotion. I took back the ring, sliding it on to her finger until it fit snugly with the original band as one.

I smile against her ear, whispering, "Yours always. Forever."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. Please give me reviews!!


End file.
